tornado at dusk
by longhornfan22
Summary: theres a storm that ripps apart what will the characters do how will they react can they help fix this broken city or will mother nature rear it head in once again: A/N i no that the story isnt going to be as the catagory says all charaters made by me o/c


Storm chasers

I ran around the buzzing building everyone was running around

"Jack you're up"

"Alright in three, two, one"

"hello everybody I'm you're local weather man and I have just been informed the storm system we believe is moving north-northeast at 39 miles an hour, we still have no word whether the storm would produce tornados just keep an eye in the sky as soon as we find out something we will let you guys know I'm Jack Johnson you're local on the eights is next"

"Alright Cody what you see"

"this storm is massive must be a mile wide that's only a wall cloud if this thing drops a tornado this may be the biggest in the history of tornados wow its moving fast I see a funnel"

I pounded my foot on the gas I joined this team for the adrenaline rush like you would get riding a rollercoaster

"I'm heading north bound 80 miles an hour the tornado shifted" I yelled into the mike

"Cody on your position we would suggest you get out there she gonna burry you if you don't get out now" she said mad that's my boss and best friend.

"I know boss I'm trying"

I switched my pickup into reverse then when close enough far away turned sharply and the trucks tires locked and screeched I threw the car in drive and floored it

"Come on baby you can do it" I said to my truck

"I'm heading north towards a small town might have been already hit"

The destruction was terrible the hospital the hole side was gone the helicopter was in a Wal-Mart parking lot 108 ft. away

"alright guys there was a city that it hit I'm sorry but I can't go on the power lines are blocking the road it's a small town with lots of live wire and wet soaking ground all we can do is pray the tornado don't hit it again I'm going out to see if I can help"

"Rodger, buddy your guess was right the twister layed the hammer down on that small town and then stopped and dissipated in 20 miles out of town"

I got out and started looking through what I think was a gas station ruble for people

"Nothing"

I walked on my denim jacket was torn in a couple pieces going through a house

"Hello anyone home" I jumped down to my knees as the house buckled and went down a couple inches

"In here"

I heard inside a door

"Are you close to the door"

"Yes" she sounded scared I could hear animals in there

"Alright if you got animals close their eyes best you could and you shut your eyes"

"Ok" she said

I kicked it open boot camp really knew how to toughen you up and not be panicked in a stressful environment or that's what I learned anyway I saw a scared burnet maybe 17 or 18 around my age

"Can you move" she made an attempt then clutched her leg

"I got you don't worry" I said "ok can you bend this knee she did without ease then the one that I think she hyperextended

"Good you're doing great"

I picked her up and scooted out the house

"wait my bunny's in there in the bathtub" I groaned and then went in and grabbed the rabbit by the scruff and proceeded out of the house once I got my footing I held it like a baby and once I stepped off the roof, the house seemed to fall into itself making wood come out everywhere.

I loaded her in the back seat of my old dodge truck "I'm going to be right back I'm going to find out if I can find anyone else." I closed the door and she laid there, I climbed out people were helping people out of there newly leveled houses. I helped an old lady into an ambulance "was anyone else in there with you?" I questioned her she nodded. I continued to dig till I heard whimpering and loud screams of pain like someone was getting torturing a person. I dug some more till I felt a small forearm.

"Hello anyone down there"

"Yes help us" as someone said that from inside the sky was getting grey then green again

I shook that idea out of my mind

Surly it wouldn't hit it twice

I helped the little one who seemed to be passed out she had a knot on her head slightly bleeding I took off my shirt and ripped a long piece then tied it semi tight on her bump

The brother looked at me weird

"You hurt" I questioned he was definitely older than I was

"I'm fine" he said he turned his back and limped to his now turned upside down on its hood brand new truck I noticed his flannel shirt was ripped as a wound probably from debris it had to be at least a good 2 inches deep and 5 inches long blood was trickling down his back and collected on his shirt

I noticed a hole I dug it bigger than went in to see if anyone else was stuck. I then proceeded to check out the destroyed house roof missing insulation everywhere.

"Anyone else in here" I felt a tug on my jacket a girl my age trapped under huge amounts of ruble small amount of blood dripping through her cut lip

I gripped the ruble and lifted I got a good inches I heard she was gasping for air a sudden surge of energy shot through me to my aching muscles I gripped it again tighter and then lifted the stuff until it landed a few feet away from her

"Hey you ok"

She didn't respond just like the first house it creaked and buckled under stress me having to dive down lower

I felt a sharp piece of metal scrape my forehead temple to temple

I carried her out and soon as I did the place we were in collapsed into the dirt

I noticed the sky wasn't grey anymore it was black pure and I felt cool wind blow by my hurt forehead

I then jumped over the side of my pickup landing unsteadily on the bed I climbed on the roof I had a megaphone in the bed

"hey everybody listen the storm is recharging what that means is it's getting stronger so if you have hurt sick people put them in the bed and if you have a truck any kind put as many people you can than get out cause by the way those clouds are looking we don't have much time"

They agreed I saw about 28 pickups slowly edge forward and behind mine every bed full of hurt and injured. We drove to the next town to the hospital

A doctor who had just lit a cigarette then puffed and inhaled his strained face loosened a bit until he saw the trucks

"What Happened?"

"That tornado that hit Amarillo these are the hurt" I said handing him one of the people it was the girl the bleeding had stopped and she had woken up at this point

"ok come here I got you" she squirmed in my grasp

I put her on the stretcher

It was like an assembly line people being placed on stretchers guys like me putting people on carts and then nurses grabbing the stretcher new and occupied

It was done lots of people going in and out of the hospital and then I got a serious headache

Blood was stinging in my eyes I wiped my head on my forearm it came back glistening in blood

I was dizzy but tried not to show it I grabbed the side of the open door and shook my head

The girl that was waiting with the knee injury "you coming or not"

She scooted carefully trying not to move her knee I gripped her knees and put my hand over her back and carried her and we waited in the hospital line

"So what's your name" I asked the actually pretty girl in front of me the other one I saved

"Hey she ok"

"yep she just napping she has a few fractures in her ribs other than that she's good I didn't introduce myself last time names Mack" 

"Hi Mack I'm Cody one of the storm chasers for the weather in Amarillo Texas did you guys live there"

"yeah we did that house was in our family for a long, long time but now I guess it's time to move on and build a new one"

A hint of sadness hit his face expression the hospital you could hear crying laughing at jokes being told but mainly crying and hugging and screaming off those getting treated

I felt something wet hit my forehead it was one of the doctors I knew from my childhood he had wrapped a bandage with cream on the inside of it to keep it from getting it infected

"hey Cody how's work"

"Chasing storms is an awesome job I love it" I said

My friend chuckled as he saw I was carrying a girl like a wounded hound

"who you got there?"

"um I don't know I hadn't asked her that yet"

"my name is Crystal"

2 weeks later

I helped Mack put the final touches on their new home it was twice the size of the old one we all pitched in to help sense we were the only ones who were helping red cross was sent then they had to go back because of lack of supplies and then turned back hadn't seen them since then

"oh hey sugar can you hand me" I said to crystal pointing to see a hammer I dropped

"here you go you strong man" I smiled and laughed at that and then noticed I was the only one of the guys who had on his shirt the others had lost it during the heat wave that hit it's been 120 all week

I was sweating like a hound you look at me and think I got water dunked on me

I finally lost the shirt and tore it to make a headband

I then slung the tshirt in the trash

I noticed a girl with wild hair on a roof with the shingles

"what you doing up there" I said that kind of freaked her out and she tumbled she was on the edge I darted forward and she landed ontop of me

"and I stick the landing"

"well…almost…can you get off my cheast I cant breath"

"oh sorry im so sorry I'm Brittany"

"I'm guessing you are the kind of girl who don't like those expensive dinners and wear dresses all the time are you"

"On occasion not always I'm more of a tomboy"

"That explains a lot actually, weird you get the hair"

"Oh I dye it"

"Oh cool"

I went back to work and so did she

9 months later the city was back and bustling with people

I have my ideal friends im now going out with the girl I saved with all the animals crystal

Life is good until when you hear the screaming of a siren then everything got silent

Oh no not again

**What will happen to the folk in Amarillo will another one hit and destroy their work or is it just a warning you have to read to find out chapter 2 coming sometime this week **

**Bye you guys.**


End file.
